rainbloomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyne
Kyne can be a bit stuck up sometimes, but over all he just wants friends. He likes to believe he's a princess, even though he most definitely is not. He can be awkward and is a huge scaredy bloom. History Kyne was born just outside of Central, in a small village called Merriwynne. Merriwynne had a small population of around 50 blooms and everyone knew everyone. As a bloomling, home life for Kyne was simple. His parents loved him dearly and he really had no problems, other than his neighbor, Neifion. Though he always wished for a younger sibling, his parents have not been blessed with a second child. Soon after Kyne took his very first trip to Central with his father, Kyne gained his interest in royalty. His parents always read him stories about princes and princesses, but it was really the first time he saw the King, Arahdo, that sparked his interest in royalty. When he returned home, he asked his parents to read him history books about their homeland, as well as the various lords of the lands. His father gave him the nickname of Princess Kyne when he became a young bloom, gifting him with a small silver crown. This lead to teasing and bullying by other young blooms, specifically Neifion. Kyne and Neifion were friends as bloomlings, but Neifion grew to be grumpy and he rather disliked Kyne's obsession. His biggest reasoning was "Because a village bloom like you would never be royalty." Neifion spread rumors about Kyne being self-centered among the other young blooms, causing the young bloom to feel ostracized. Upon reaching adulthood, Kyne moved to Central where he resides currently and teaches history to young blooms. He's still meeting those around Central and has only really made a few acquaintances. One of those acquaintances being a barista bloom named Latte. Personality Kyne is a generally happy bloom. However he easily doubts if other blooms want to be around him and has low self esteem. He can come off as vain as he calls himself a princess and tries to act like one. His self esteem problems make it difficult sometimes though when he actually is around other blooms. Likes * History * Fantasies about Princes * Making things with his fruit Dislikes * Being teased * Feeling alone * His lack of fluff Career Kyne works as a history teacher and for the most part he loves it. He became a history teacher after realizing working with fruit displays didn't work out for him. He's always had a love for history, especially relating to royals. He figured why not put it to use. Skills your Bloom good at? Are they good at baking, writing, caring for animals? Detail it! How'd they learn they're good at it? Give us a backstory on their skills. Physical Appearance does your Bloom look like? Does it wear clothes? Any accessories? Special jewelry? Cloaks? Hats? Detail it. Health your Bloom healthy? Do they have allergies? Does being out in the rain make them sick? Details. Family and Relationships Introduction. How well do they get along with others? What about their family and friends? Close Family Family they're really close with? Mother, Father, siblings? That estranged Uncle that lives in another village? How do they get along? Close Friends Blooms (or animals) they're really close with? Best friends, best pet, detail it. How do they get along, how'd they meet? Other Relationships are some other relationships your Blooms has? Detail them. Trivia * a bit of trivia * DON'T have to fill every slot out * - * - * - Notes and References Category:KeiranAsthore Category:Character Category:Pegasus Bloom